


Remembering, Reminiscing and Rejoicing

by Likea_boss9987



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Prussia's Diaries of The Awesome Me, Prussia-centric, What did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia looks through his diaries. And realises how freaking often Hungary appears. Prussia/Hungary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering, Reminiscing and Rejoicing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. Although it has Prussia in it, which is warning enough
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the friend who got me into Hetalia in the first place. Although it's weird to not write something Yaoi...

"That darn Estonia! What's up with his name anyway? More like Ass-tonia! I'll teach him to mess with awesome Prussia.  _Kesesese._  Let's see what my diaries say about you…"

Prussia peered into his storage room – where he kept all his awesome diaries but they are secret so don't go about spreading rumours about it – and scanned it for the diaries that would most likely have content of Estonia. Unfortunately for him, he could barely remember a time when he associated with Estonia. In fact, Prussia was pretty sure he's never really heard about the nation Estonia before he dared to challenge Prussia's claim of awesomeness (which was just asking for trouble since that was like challenging America's love for hamburgers or Italy's love for pasta—utterly ridiculous).

_Which means I have to search through nine hundred years worth of writing to find the dirt on Estonia I need. But that doesn't matter! It gives me a chance to review myself, my awesome self, and that's never a waste of time!_

And so Prussia descended into stacks after stacks of written paper.

The first hundred or so years existence were quite uneventful and basically talked about the rise of the Teutonic Knights as Prussia himself went more in depth into religion. But Prussia couldn't help think about how cute he was then. It had been a time before he learnt how to write legibly (though he could still read it because he was just that awesome) and mostly consisted of 'Today I won a fight. I'm AWESOME!' or 'I didn't win today but I'm still awesome because if you think  _I_ look messed up, you should see the other guy.'

 _Cute,_ Prussia thought fondly.  _I was so_ cute.

And then, the entries started changing to include a dude, who was never named, though he was appearing in the pages with worrying frequency. Prussia felt confused. He didn't recall being obsessed with some dude nation…or any other nation…honest.

Prussia stared at the words, willing them to make sense.

'This dude is so annoying. I fought and won the battle for him yet he refuses to allow me to claim the land. He's so not awesome.'

'He refuses to call me awesome. Jerk.'

'I think we're supposed to be friends but I think he's just trying to cash in on my awesomeness to make up for the lack of his own.'

'I found out his name today. He's called—'

Prussia's jaw dropped as he read the rest of the sentence.

 _Hungary._  Apparently, he had been reading about Hungary all along. Oh of everything awesome—he had forgotten that he once thought of her as a boy. She had thought that she was one too so you couldn't blame him for the folly.

 _Well, I can't imagine why I forgot about my younger self's mistake,_ Prussia mused as the image of modern-Hungary chasing him with a frying pan or threateni— _asking_ him for some pictures of the other male nations making out (or  _more_ ).  _She isn't exactly feminine now either._

Yet, Prussia would call her his best friend. Gosh, what was wrong with his judgement these days? He blamed it on the Yaoi fanfiction Hungary forced him to beta.

Prussia shook his head forcefully. Time to stop thinking about that and to start focusing on the task at hand. That stupid Estonia hasn't been mentioned once yet.

Continued reading brought on more and more entries about Hungary. More and more and  _more._ Until it reached the point that she appeared in every one.

'Hungary got a new sword. He says it's better than mine. Liar. No weapon can be more awesome than  _mine!'_

'Hungary rejected my right to take his land again. Damn.'

'Oh dear Father, please forgive for I have sinned. I touched a-a- female inappropriately. It wasn't completely my awesome self's fault though! I always thought she was male!'

 _Ah…and it seems I finally found out,_ Prussia thought.  _I was so adorable last time. And—Hungary wasn't bad either._

Prussia felt his cheeks burn, though it was probably due to the heat in his diary shack. Nothing else.

 _It was a good thing she's female. But she looks nicer in her earlier day clothing than today's one._ Prussia thought, remembering his shock the first time he saw her in a dress, all battle attire discarded and forgotten. Her smiling face popped into his mind, glowing kindly, although there was a hint of threat in the quirk of her lip and then he saw the frying pan she held discreetly in her hand.  _Not that she doesn't look good now…_

On and on the many books went, tracking the entirety of Prussia (and he was truly Prussia in his diaries now. No more Teutonic Knights any longer) and Hungary's  _friendship._ And then… _it_ came.

Prussia swallowed harshly. He didn't particularly like this part of his history. Even though, it wasn't exactly  _his_ story that changed. It was hers.

 _The start of the Austro-Hungarian Empire,_ Prussia thought. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. When Austria and Hungary got married.

His heart started pounding faster as blood rushed to his ears. An unpleasant feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

 _This part, I do not like. This most definitely_ wasn't  _an awesome event._

Prussia winced as he saw his younger self in his mind, sulking as memory-Hungary and memory-Austria sealed their union with a kiss. He didn't even want to  _think_ about whether they had consummated their marriage or not.

Moving on.

It seemed his younger self hadn't been pleased with Hungary's marriage as well, as seen from his entries getting sulkier and sulkier.

_Stupid Austro-Hungarian Empire. I'll just have to skip those pages then. I don't need my younger self's annoyance piling on my own._

So, Prussia passed on reading about sixty diaries. He bet there was nothing worth reading in there anyway. It was probably all as unawesome as England's cooking (well, as unawesome as something about Prussia could be, anyway).

And then the Austro-Hungarian rein finally ended. Everything went back to normal. The entries started becoming happier and more awesome again.

'Hungary finally annulled her marriage with Austria. About time too. He was always too stuck up for her, like that stick stuck up his ass. At least Hungary eventually came to her senses.'

Hungary.

_Hungary._

Freaking Hungary. She was never absent from his diaries since the day she butted into his life. Not that he minded too much. She was his friend after all. Best friend, even. And nothing more.

Not that Prussia wanted it to be anything more. He was just  _saying,_ if she had been willing to marry bloody  _Austria_ then she should be ecstatic to be with him.

But he digressed.

As he shut his most recent entry from yesterday (and apparently he was supposed to have dinner with Hungary today. Of course he hadn't  _forgotten,_ how not awesome would that be?), he shut his eyes and thought about how much easier it was in the days when he thought Hungary was a guy. The days when he could hand her his crotch cloth with no shame.

His feelings had been much easier to handle back then. Now they were catching up to him like a pack of hungry wolves. Ready to knaw him to the bone with the emotions for Hungary he wished he could forget.

To awesomer times.

"Prussia you idiot!" A familiar yell interrupted Prussia's thoughts, smashing through them like a frying pan through a skull. "You were supposed to meet me for dinner at my house two hours before!  _You_ invited me too. And here you are reading your silly books!"

"Hey—my diaries are not silly! They are the awesome accumulation of my entire existence and the rise of an amazing nation. And…and how the heck did you know I was here anyway? It's supposed to be  _secret_!" Prussia protested, defending his precious diaries. The  _nerve_ of Hungary, calling them silly. The  _nerve._

Hungary huffed and rolled her eyes, frying pan held readily in her hand. "You told me about this place centuries ago idiot. As atonement for feeling me up, if I recall correctly. Now—are we going for dinner or what? Your treat, since you made me wait for your pathetic ass for so long."

"It was for a good cause! I needed to see—"

"Excuses, excuses. It's about time you stop reading about your past and start focusing on your future. Now hurry or I'm eating by myself!" At that, Hungary turned around and stomped out of Prussia's (supposedly) secret shed.

Prussia's eyes followed her back as she walked away, her words replaying in his mind.  _Future huh? A future with…you?_

 _Yeah,_ Prussia thought determinedly as he scrambled to his feet before chasing after Hungary's retreating figure.  _A future with Hungary sounds great._

_In fact, it sounds freaking awesome!_

* * *

Hidden within Book #674 of Prussia's Diaries of the Awesome Me lay the evidence Prussia had been seeking, the single mention of Estonia.

'I'm  _so_ going to invade that guy. Conquering that jerk  _Ass_ tonia will be no problem. Then maybe Hungary would finally acknowledge my obvious awesomeness.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Author's Note: Mentions of Estonia was requested (as a joke but I took it seriously) and not because I don't like him. He's, as Prussia would say, awesome (though still not as awesome as the awesome me!).


End file.
